A Prince's Wedding
by daydreamer8301
Summary: A oneshot sequel to my story A Servant's Tale. You don't have to fully read A Servant's Tale to understand, but might want to check out the last chapter. EldarionOC COMPLETE


Hey all. I have not stopped working on 'Found and Lost', but I got an idea for aone shot sequel to 'A Servant's Tale'. This is kind of where I left off on the story andI thought I'd try something different. It's told from Eldarion's point of view and it's my first attempt at a one shot.Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

**

A Prince's Wedding

Eldarion stood nervously at the head of the hall in the Citadel. His father stood to his left and smiled at his son. The quiet murmuring of the guests echoed slightly off the stonewalls and Aragorn held out his hand and put it on his son's shoulder. "Calm yourself, my son," Aragorn said quietly and Eldarion turned his grey eyes to his father and smiled nervously.

"I am trying," he whispered. Annora daughter of Éomer, King of Rohan, was to be his wife that day. He fell in love with her long ago. She turned just eighteen three weeks before, and he was turning twenty-eight in a few months, but he had loved her since she was sixteen. They had been courting and now he was to marry her. As he stood there, he thought about the first time he had seen Annora since she was a little child.

_

* * *

Eldarion was in Ithlien visiting Legolas. He was walking through the trees looking at the elves' progress and wondering at it when a laugh and the sound of horse hooves caught his attention. He turned around quickly and saw two horses and their riders charging his way. One rider spotted him and pulled their horse back and slowed their steed. The other rider seeing this did the same. _

"_Forgive us, my lord," a slightly winded but light voice said and Eldarion looked to the rider on the right and saw a young woman, a very beautiful young woman with gold and copper colored curls that were tucked away in a thick brake that rested over her shoulder. "We did not realize there was anyone on the path."_

"_Eldarion?" the rider on the left asked and his eyes turned to the deeper voice._

"_Euric?" Eldarion asked with a slight laugh. The Prince of Rohan nodded as he dismounted. The two hugged and separated with big smiles on their faces. "How long has it been? Three years?" Euric nodded again._

"_Aye, since I traveled with father to Minas Tirith. Aunt Éowyn didn't tell us you were in Ithlien."_

"_I'm not on official business, thankfully," he added and Euric smiled. "I've come to spend some time visiting Legolas and to enjoy the forest." Their attention turned to their other companion when the heard a soft thump. The woman dismounted and was smiling at the pair, but mostly at Eldarion._

"_Perhaps this meeting, Prince Eldarion, I will refrain from pushing you in the mud," she said and Eldarion's eyes widened._

"_Annora?" he asked surprised and she smiled with a nod._

"_Aye, it is I. Am I so different?" she asked with a grin. Eldarion smiled and nodded his head._

"_Very, last I saw you, you were five."_

"_After all, eleven years does change a person, Nora," Euric said and the girl shoved his shoulder in a very un-princess like manner. Eldarion chuckled and she looked at him, a pink tint coming to her cheeks. Eldarion found his gray eyes locking with her deep blue eyes and he felt like he couldn't look away. However, he blinked and looked away quickly when Euric cleared his throat. Eldarion looked to his friend and saw him looking at him questioningly but Eldarion just cleared his own throat and smiled._

"_What are the two of you doing in Ithlien?" Eldarion asked as he looked between the two._

"_We are visiting our aunt, uncle, and cousins," Annora said._

"_Ah, yes, I saw your uncle this morning. He seems to be doing better," Eldarion said._

"_He was rather ill for a time, but the illness has passed and he is once again riding through the city," Annora said with a smile. Eldarion returned her smile with a nod._

"_Speaking of that," Euric said suddenly and the two looked at him. "I promised Uncle Faramir that I would ride with him and his men this afternoon. I can trust my sister with your company Eldarion?" he asked as he mounted his horse._

"_Aye, I will ensure that she is safely seen to your uncle's home," Eldarion said. Euric nudged his horse's sides and the two turned and took off down the path. Eldarion looked to Annora who shook her head._

"_I will not disrupt your walk, Eldarion, I am more than capable of riding back to t heir home," she said as she made to mount her horse. However, he put his hand over hers that rested on the reins of her horse, and she looked up at him. HE realized then that she got her height from her mother for Queen Avelina was not very tall and her daughter may have been just an inch taller._

"_You won't. I was bound to head back to the city sometime, why not do it in the company of the Rohirrim Princess," he said with a smile causing Annora to blush. Eldarion knew then that he would like to keep the company of the princess for as long as he could._

* * *

Eldarion was broken from his thoughts when he saw Lady Éowyn and Queen Avelina enter the hall. Euric stood to Eldarion's left and he smiled at the deep breath Eldarion took. "You love her don't you?" Euric asked and Eldarion looked to his friend and soon to be brother with a nod. 

"More than anything," Eldarion said softly and Euric smiled.

"Then don't be nervous. If mother's fidgeting is any clue, I'm certain that Annora is just as nervous," Euric said to his friend who grinned and nodded his head. He knew Annora would be nervous. The hall suddenly grew quiet before soft music from the musicians began to play. Eldarion took another deep breath and his eyes moved from Euric to the end of the hall. From the entrance of the far corridor to the right stepped Éomer King with Annora on his arm. Eldarion felt his breath hitch at the sight of her.

Annora never looked more beautiful. Her curls seemed to shine and tiny flowers were braided in her gold and copper hair. Even from that distance he could see her blue eyes sparkling and the white dress she wore made her glow. If he remembered right, she told him that his mother gave the dress to her mother when she wed the King of Rohan, and she looked beautiful in the gown. She was getting closer and her eyes locked with his. It was easy to see the nervousness and worry in the depths of her eyes, but there was a deep love behind the worry. As they slowly came to a stop, Eldarion looked from Annora to her father who was standing stiffly and looking at him closely. Eldarion gave him a small smile and bowed his head and as he raised his head a knowing smile danced across the horse king's face.

Éomer turned and looked at his daughter, and she looked up at him. "I love you, papa," she whispered softly and he sighed. He held onto her right hand and leaned into her, kissing her left cheek and right cheek before stepping back slightly and holding out her hand to Eldarion with a rim of tears battling to come free. Eldarion bowed his head again as he took Annora's hand into his and he felt her small fingers tremble as he held onto them. Éomer cleared his throat slightly and stepped back and into his seat where Avelina quickly laced her arm with his and she rested her head against his shoulder tears in her own eyes as she held onto her husband.

Annora looked up at Eldarion and gave him a small smile, one he happily returned before they turned and looked to Aragorn who bowed his head to them. The music stopped and several echoing sniffs were heard.

"Today, the peoples of Gondor and Rohan unite once more for a joyous celebration, the union of Prince Eldarion of Gondor and Princess Annora of Rohan," Aragorn said loud enough for all to hear. "This union is not one of arrangement or of treaty, but one of love, one that developed all on its own beginning two summers ago." Eldarion listened to his father tell the tale of how he and Annora fell in love, his mind drifted to the night he realized his feelings.

* * *

"_Really, Annora," Lindariel, Eldarion's oldest sister said with a laugh while Annora trotted her horse in the pen. He watched from a distance behind one of the larger trees near the stable pen. Lindariel had traveled to Ithlien a few days earlier for some ball Lady Éowyn was throwing and she came to represent the princesses of Gondor. "You must come off the beast sometime." Annora looked at Lindariel and shook her head._

"_Dancer is no beast, Lindariel, surely you can see that," Annora said as she urged the horse to quicken his pace which he did happily. "I love riding. It is the only freedom I have anymore and I do not intend to waste away with the other 'ladies' of the court. You think they are just as stuffy as I do." Lindariel laughed and nodded her head._

"_That is true," Lindariel trailed off and looked to her brother who was watching Annora closely from behind. "What do you think Eldarion?" she asked loud enough for Annora to hear. Annora brought Dancer to a sudden stop and Eldarion sighed as he walked out from the tree. Annora's eyes were wide as she took in labored breaths and looked to him as he walked to where his sister stood, dressed in a light green gown. Clearly she had no intention on riding, but Eldarion found the simple brown riding dress Annora was wearing much more beautiful._

"_How long were you watching?" Annora asked and he looked at her with a light blush to his cheeks._

"_Not long, I assure you," he said quickly and Annora nodded as she dismounted and walked over to them while a stable hand took Dancer's reins._

"_So, what do you think of the ladies of the court Eldarion?" Lindariel asked again and Eldarion looked to her. "Which one is trying to ensnare you this month?" Eldarion sighed._

"_None, as of yet, but the ball tonight shall prove interesting," he said absently and then saw out of the corner of his eye, Annora stiffen as she haistly took off her gloves. "However, I find them less appealing than ever now a days," he added as he looked fully at Annora and she blushed deeply with a small smile playing at her lips. "Annora, I have wanted to ask you something since Lord Faramir told me of the ball," he said quickly._

"_What is that my lord?" she asked gently and meekly. He took a deep breath and glanced at his sister who was grinning at him like she knew just what he was about to ask. He looked at Annora who was looked at her hopefully._

"_Will you accompany me to the ball?" he asked quickly and a large smile broke out on her face before she cleared her throat and gave him a small smile. She nodded and he saw her twist her gloves in her hands._

"_I will, my lord, it would be an honor," she said and Eldarion smiled. He bowed his head and left the two women to themselves, however, he noticed a new spring in his step and he felt more alive then ever before._

* * *

Eldarion smiled. That night he had asked King Éomer for his blessing to court Annora and he gave it, and Annora had been his since that night. "Eldarion," Aragorn said and he looked to his father. "Please say your vow to Annora," he said gently and Eldarion looked at her taking both her hands in his. 

"Annora," he said hoarsely before he cleared his throat. "I love you more with each passing day. A simple smile from you changes my mood and brings peace to my heart. I promise to be a loving husband. I promise to protect you from all evil. I promise to hold true to you all the years of my life," he finished and Annora smiled at him as she squeezed his hands, which he realized were trembling just as much as hers were.

"Annora, please say your vow to Eldarion," Aragorn said.

"Eldarion," she said softly, but loud enough for those in the back to hear. "You are strong, brave, and true. I love you with all of my being and a simple touch of your hand on mine makes me feel safe and forever protected. I promise to be a loving wife. I promise to shelter your heart, and I promise to hold true to you until death take me and beyond." Eldarion returned her gesture and squeezed her hands.

Soon, they exchanged rings and when Eldarion slipped the tiny silver band on her finger he looked to his father who grinned and looked to the crowd before them.

"I present to you all the Prince and Princess of Gondor!" he called and cheers erupted. Eldarion looked to Annora who tears were freely falling from her eyes and she let out a laugh. Eldarion wiped away her tears and smiled before he pulled her close and kissed her soundly on the lips only causing the cheers to erupt even louder.

From that moment on he knew his life was changed for the better, and he knew that the happiest days of his life laid ahead of him, all because of the woman in his arms.


End file.
